Conventional helicopters have main rotors which generate significant amounts of noise during operation. Rotation of the blades creates an unsteady aerodynamic environment which causes noise and vibration, particularly as each rotor blade interacts with the air from the previous rotor blade.
Although attempts have been made to reduce helicopter rotor noise by adjusting the shapes of the individual blades, a need still exists for rotors which generate less noise.